


bi-curious and the new girl

by bluesgraywaren



Category: MTV Scream, Scream (TV), scream mtv
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Same universe, different story, interrupting wlw conversations is homophobic so, just gals bein flirty gals at the movie theater, l8dees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesgraywaren/pseuds/bluesgraywaren
Summary: you're new in a town that's recently been wrecked by the piper shaw murders.  when you go to the movies to ease your mind before the first day of school, you meet audrey jensen, and then both of you are the victims of the prank that took place at the beginning of season two.  accidentally holding hands during the aforementioned livestreamed prank totally doesn't mean anything, right?set at the beginning of season two!





	1. zombie hickeys and theater pranks

“Jesus Christ, I’m never gonna get this off,” you say to yourself, patting at the ink mark on your collarbone. You’d left a pen in there during the movie, and now you were left with an increasingly mottled-looking stain that looked like a zombie hickey.

The Zenith Theater was closing soon, you knew, so getting the mark out became less urgent the second you saw your watch.

“Shit. Fuck. Shit,” you say, buttoning up your shirt and pulling your necklace over the top. You had miscalculated how long the bathroom excursion would take. The theater closed at 10. It was 10:05. The last thing you wanted to do was delay workers going home because of your mistake.

Shrugging your bomber jacket back on and turning off the sink, you push the door open and start to make your way back to the lobby, cursing yourself all the way for all of the weird looks you were certain to get for being in a theater late. It was a Sunday, after all, and you had just gone in to ease your nerves about starting at a new school the next day.

Your dad was out of the picture, so when your mom needed to relocate from Pennsylvania, you had to go with her. Especially since it was a promotion; she’d gotten assigned to head of surgery at Lakewood’s hospital.

 _Good thing_ , you thought to yourself. _All this murder stuff, there’s got to be someone around to help-_

You were so lost in your thoughts that in turning the corner, you slammed directly into one of the theater attendants, dropping your phone and your entire bag in the process. The girl, short, dark hair pushed to the side of her head, starting apologizing profusely, her broom and mop bucket pushed into the side wall.

“I am so, so sorry,“ you sputtered out, picking up all of your belongings and slipping them back into the leather bag. “I’m such a dumbass, I was in the bathroom, and… Sorry. Sorry,” you continued, looking up to find the girl staring at you.

 _Pretty_ , was your first thought. Like an idiot, your next word was-

“Audrey.”

The girl, already smiling out of sheer curiosity, handed your chapstick back to you.

“You know my name?” she says, standing back up as you slowly try to recover. Wow, your brain said, stupidly. She really is prettier than she was on the news. Then, the other side of your consciousness kicked in. Speak, dumbass!

“Uh.. Yeah. I just moved here. My mom’s working at GW General. Before I moved, I did some research on what was, you know, going on here. Saw you on the news. DIdn’t think I’d slam into you at your place of work, which, again, I’m super sorry about,” you said, tucking your hands into the pocket of your skirt.

“Nah, it’s cool,” she says, smiling still. “Surprised that after all that research you still decided to move here,” she says, pointing up at the banner that proudly declares Happy 100th Murderville!

She was funny, and nicer than you had expected someone working the graveyard shift on a Sunday to be. Not to mention pretty, but that was besides the point.

An awkward silence started between you two after you giggled at her joke, adding along a, “Well, I’m officially a Murderville citizen. Hopefully it stays that way.”

She was still looking at you, getting flustered by just talking to a cute girl that worked at a movie theater. You crossed your arms in front of your chest, and, grinning, looked at your feet. Extending your arm in front of you, you said, “I’m Y/N. If I see you again, hopefully it’s under less creepy-ass circumstances.”

She shook your hand thoughtfully, her rings a cold touch on your palm. “Hopefully I will see you again,” she said, tucking her uniform vest back in properly and confidently pushing a hand through her short, black tresses. “Maybe at school?”

“Yeah, maybe,” you said, trying to hide your already flushed cheeks. _Holy fuck, she’s flirting with me_ , kept crossing your mind, and out of sheer fight or flight (and the desire to not say something that would make her see you as weird), you turned to leave. “I’m gonna head out,” you said, thumb flipping to the front door.

“Oh,” she says, looking mildly disappointed (or maybe that’s what the masochistic part of your brain wanted to see). “Front door needs a key.”

“Oh. Got it. I hate getting cucked by locked doors.”

She snorts, turning back to the snack bar, hands lightly skimming the surface of the table. A confused look crosses her face, then immediately replaced by a look of somewhat curiosity. “A key, which I can’t find? I’m always misplacing my stuff, sorry. I can walk you out the back?” she says, turning towards the theater’s entrance.

“Sure,” you say, exchanging a small-smiled glance before she steps in front of you, leading the way into the theater you were in about fifteen minutes before.

A few steps down into the aisle, Audrey speaks again, and you desperately try to push down any embarrassing feelings or thoughts out of your head.

“Ugh, it’s gonna be a bitch to clean up in here,” she says, eyeing a spilled popcorn bucket in the corner of the room. “You’d think on Sundays people would be more careful.”

You glanced at your watch, thinking about your 11:30 curfew.

“You know, I could stay and help you clean,” you say, shrugging your bag higher on your shoulder as you pass the screen. “I don’t have to be home for a while. Plus, it’ll take my mind off the first day tomorrow. And if I go home now, I’m just going to be watching Arrested Development til three a.m.”

Audrey broke out in a timid grin, turning to you, which you returned. “It’s…. It’s really nice that you’d offer, but-“

Suddenly the lights in the theater blinked out, bathing you and Audrey in complete darkness except for the small lights in the booth. You were scared for a second, shifting awkwardly while Audrey yelled for whoever was messing around to “Cut it out!”

Almost instantly, the refreshments commercial started to play on the screen, the echoing jingle sending shivers down your spine. Audrey looked shaken too, turning to you.

“Were you here with anyone?” she whispers, looking around for whoever could be doing this. “If they’re pulling a prank or something-“

“I was here by myself, I swear,” you say, putting your hand on your heart. Audrey looks reproachful, but seems to believe you the more you elaborate. “I just got nervous with the first day tomorrow. I thought maybe seeing some old movies would take my mind off of it.”

“Okay,” she says, turning to you again. “We’re going to have to get out of here-“

The second she speaks, her vision lines up with something on the top rafter of the balcony. You match her line of sight to find a cloak-adorned body and that Brandon James mask. _Oh, my God_ , you keep thinking. _I’m gonna die in here. What the fuck! I’m gonna die in here-_

“Come with me!” Audrey yells, grabbing your hand and sprinting with you back into the lobby. If it wasn’t such a tense situation you’d have butterflies, but right now gigantic moths were taking over your stomach. You reached in your bag and brought out a taser while Audrey ransacked the snack bar looking for her keys, panicking all the while.

“Shit! They’re not here!” she yells, just as the killer emerges from the doors, keys in hand and camcorder strapped on. Fuck.

Acting on instinct, you throw a bucket at his head and sprint down the hallway, Audrey’s hand still in yours. She knocks down boxes laying near the bathrooms, buying the two of you more time as you burst into the entranceway.

“Noah!” Audrey yells, seeing a gaping blond boy standing in the doorway, screaming. “Call the cops, now!”

There’s another killer standing there, not to count the one behind you. Out of sheer panic, your hands sweating and legs quaking, you step in front of Audrey and face them both.

Taser brandished, you point it at the knife-wielders and take a menacing step forward. “Come any closer and I’ll shoot.”

The killer on the left starts to close in, you and Audrey backing up behind the counter. “Duck!” she yells, and you’re down in an instant, watching Audrey blast one of the masks away with a fire extinguisher.

The second she’s done, you grab it and shatter the glass on a display case with it, grabbing a screwdriver and handing it to Audrey.

“NOW!” you yell, while she stabs the other in the stomach.

He goes down, sirens blaring as you and Audrey stand horrified against the display cases. “She stabbed me,” you hear muffled, as one of the killers removes their mask, revealing a sweaty boy’s face. “She stabbed me!”

The other mask comes off to reveal a girl’s face, mouth agape in horror. “What?! Why the hell would you do that?!” she yells at Audrey. “It was a prank!”

“What?!” Audrey says, looking downright furious.

“A prank!” the girl says, showing how her knife was fake. “A prank!”

“Fuck you! That’s not a good prank, Jesus Christ!” you spit, stepping into the girl’s space. “You’re lucky you’re not dead right now. Try some shit like this again and I promise you will be,” you growl, taking a step back and watching the girl glare at you with dismay.

Immediately, the doors are kicked open and police rush into the lobby, pulling the masked girl and boy away. Relief enters your mind, and you collapse against the side banister, not even noticing until you do that you and Audrey’s hands are still connected.

You pull your hand away as if electrocuted, panicking. “Sorry, sorry, I-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Audrey says, looking right at you with an odd expression on her face. You couldn’t really pin down what it said.

“Oh my God!” says who must’ve been Noah, pushing past the police and to you and Audrey, engulfing his best friend in a massive hug. “I thought for sure you were a goner, and, uh,” he looks up at you, nervously smiling. “You too.”

Audrey looks between the two of you, slowly making introductions. “Noah, this is Y/N. She’s new in Lakewood, and looks like those kids really wanted to welcome her. And me by proxy, I guess. But I wasn’t expecting such a badass in my midst. You really told that girl,” she says, lightly laughing and stroking her arm.

You let out a small, nervous giggle, exchanging another look with Audrey.

“Yeah, I don’t really know where the whole Jason Bourne act came from, so… I’m going to give my statement and then head home,” you say, turning to leave. “Unless you want to walk me out the back again?”

Audrey laughs and leans back against her hands, grinning at her shoes. “Oh, you wish.”

Leaving to go, you and Audrey only had one thought on your mind. And that was how long before you’d see each other again.


	2. when a stranger calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get home and get a disturbing phone call from the newest lakewood killer. you're also... becoming a lakewood internet trend?

Getting home and after multiple phone calls from your mother ensuring your safety (she was working the night shift), you dropped your purse on the couch and flopped down next to it, letting out a long groan.It had been quite a night; cute girl _and_ murder chase? You were exhausted, physically and emotionally.Since everything that had happened, an off-putting feeling had settled in your stomach, making you feel more and more paranoid by the second. 

 

You got up, tucking your phone into your back pocket, and went to check the front door.Locked.

 

Back door.Locked.

 

Now ensured of your safety, you settled back on the couch, your back to a wall, and went to turn on the television.Before you could, though, your phone rang.

 

Looking down, you saw it was an unknown number.Knowing that it could possibly be the police or the investigators trying to reach you for more commentary than you had already given them, you picked up, the sinking feeling still entirely present in your gut.

 

“Hello?” you answered, getting increasingly anxious when the only thing that greeted you was heavy breathing on the other line.“Look,” you huffed out, trying as hard as you could to come off as tough.“If this is another prank, I-“

 

“ _Not a prank,_ ” a robotic voice chanted through from the other line.The reverb was too much to be a computer-generated voice, but it didn’t sound human; distinctly male and disembodied.It sent a shiver down your spine, and you tensed up on the couch.

 

“Fuck off,” you spat into the receiver.“Don’t call this line again-“

 

This time, instead of a voice, your phone buzzed and gave an alert that you’d just received a photo.Almost shaking with fear, you opened it, only to find a picture of you.A _lot_ of pictures of you.One where you were now, one with you in the kitchen, one with you walking into the house, and one where you checked the doors.Each picture was taken through windows.

 

Motionless in fear, you weakly lifted the phone back to your ear.“Leave me alone,” you enunciated, trying to keep the shakes out of your voice.“Please.I haven’t done anything.”

 

“ _I know that,”_ the voice sneered.“ _Maybe this doesn’t have anything to do with you.Maybe I’m like a cat.Just trying to toy around with my prey before I snap its neck.”_

 

At that line, you had to physically cover your mouth with how hard you were shaking.You reached back into your purse and pulled out your taser, backing into the corner wall and staying away from any windows.“Why me,” you said, shivering against the doorway.“And why are you doing this?Piper Shaw’s dead, everyone knows that.You don’t have to do this.You don’t have to be like her.”

 

At that, a chilling laugh came through the line.“ _Piper’s dead, and that’s why I’m doing this.In her memory… Now don’t get scared.And don’t think that little electric zap’ll stop me.”_

 

“Okay, okay,” you repeated, thinking of how long it would take to sprint to the kitchen and grab a knife; you wouldn’t make it there in time.It was close to the door, and you didn’t want to take any chances.“What do you want?”

 

 _“I want you to know that Audrey’s not the hero you think she is,”_ the voice said, venom dripping from every word. _“She’s a coward, and she’s weak.I don’t care if you’re on the newly receiving end of her heart eyes; she’ll end you the second she gets the chance.She’ll gut you like a fish.”_

 

“Why are you telling me this?” you said, turning back and forth every second to make sure that you weren’t being watched. 

 

 _“I want you to play the part,”_ they chanted.“ _Maybe I want a new final girl to get all caught up in her web of lies.Especially one she thinks is so pretty.Tell anyone I called, and I’ll make you even prettier.I’ll cut that smile off, and by the time your mother finds you, you’ll be unrecognizable.I just wanted you to know that I’ve got my eye on you, Y/N.”_

 

In a second, the line clicked dead, and you fell with a choked sob back into the corner of the room.You were hyperventilating, and you could feel it deep in your bones.

 

Almost instantaneously, your phone buzzed again, making you jump up in fear.This time it wasn’t the killer calling, but a mass message sent to close to every email address on George Washington High’s roster.After minutes of scrolling through receiving name after name, you saw it.

 

It was two pictures.The one above was Audrey mid-kiss with some girl in the back of a car, and the one below was you two, holding hands in the middle of the livestream.Bold letters above and below the pictures read:

 

“WOW, RACHEL 2.0? JENSEN REALLY GETS THE LADIES.MAYBE Y/N Y/L/N’LL MEET THE SAME FATE?”

 

Shaking, you moved your phone to the search bar and typed “rachel lakewood death”, and there it was.A blond girl, smiling and beautiful, gazing out of an obituary portrait.

 

Eyes barely stable enough to read, you skimmed the search results until you found what you were looking for.

 

“Rachel Murray, 16, of Lakewood’s Catholic School District, was found unresponsive and hanging from her ceiling fan.At first thought to be a suicide in response to a video outing her as LGBTQ+-“

 

 _The photo of her and Audrey,_ you thought-

 

 _“_ cause of death was actually revealed to be strangulation and snapped neck due to an attack by Piper Shaw.”

 

The same Piper Shaw whose admirer had just given you a call.You couldn’t breathe.You couldn’t breathe.

 

Ducking your face into your hands, you inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to slow your breath.You knew that as long as you didn’t tell anyone about your call, you were able to stay alive. _Ah, ah, ah, ah, Stayin’ Alive, Stayin’ Alive_ , your mind chanted, over and over and over.You had to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up baybeeeees i have a bunch of chapters of this like. ready to go. lmk if you like it!


	3. bloody knuckles and butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day!

The night had been restless for Audrey; between the prank, the email, and the harassment that was sure to take place at school, she hadn’t rested very easy.A regular comfort, though, came in the form of one caffeine-high Noah Foster.

 

“You think she’ll get interviewed for the podcast?” Noah asked, finishing some of his notes on the hood of his car.“I’d really like to get the innocent final-new-girl perspective.Minus the homophobic stuff of course.”

 

“I tried to email her to talk, but it bounced right back,” Audrey said in between sips of her cold brew, adjusting the music in her one earbud.“I don’t think her account’s been set up yet.”

 

She had spent hours the night before trying to get that photo collage down, calling Emma and Brooke, and talking to her dad.Plus, she had constantly incoming texts and calls from who she assumed was the killer.She was praying you weren’t involved, but you didn’t really know each other.Did she want to get to know you more? Sure.But after those photos had leaked, she thought that you’d for sure be trying to distance yourself.

 

“I’m sure it’s not going to be up for too much longer,” Noah said.Frantically scribbling some new ideas for drabbles on his podcast, he crossed out a large section of text.“The pictures, I mean.Plus, a lot of people are saying that you looked badass.And some guys were talking about Y/N a lot, too.”

 

“What were they saying?”

 

“What do you think?” Noah responded, snorting and grinning into his notebook.“One of the comments said ‘hot bitches love Audrey’.As if you hadn’t noticed Y/N, too.Please.We should rename ourselves as ‘Chick Magnet and the Virgin’.”

 

Audrey lightly slapped Noah on the arm, a small smile etched on her face.She _had_ noticed, was the thing.She had been expecting the person who bumped into her to be a dumb preteen, but instead she got you.And that _really_ threw her off her game.

 

As soon as she turned to her phone, both her and Noah started hearing a commotion coming from the front gates of the school.Slamming her car door shut, they started making their way over to what was soon to be a massive circle.As she approached, both guys and girls alike looked at her with a minute pause, letting her into the inner part of the circle.

 

There was the dark-haired bitch, Haley, freshly back at school after her night of pranking.She was in your space, spitting insults back at your retreating form.

 

“At least I don’t have to start my school year off with a dyke!” Haley yelled, and you froze.Audrey barely had a second to register what had been said, and you were lunging forward, rings bared and the sound of crunching bone coming from Haley’s face.

 

There you were, on top of Haley, fist cocked and wrist bloody.Haley, nose obviously showing signs of trauma and grabbing your left arm, was covered in blood.The fight almost seemed to move in slow motion, before Audrey grabbed Noah and the the two of them pulled you off of her.

 

“ _Let me GO!”_ you yelled, struggling against their arms as Haley got to her feet, swaying lightly at the obvious punch she’d taken.Audrey’s arm snaked around your waist, and you started to stop resisting.

 

“At least I got brains _and_ tits,” you spat back to Haley, your fist clenched at your side.“Good luck relying on your chest when your nose is caved in.”

 

Another figure came swooping in to grab Haley, and Noah and Audrey turned you around, cutting off your line of sight.

 

“Relax, relax,” Noah said, pulling tissues out of his backpack to stop your hand from bleeding.Shaking with adrenaline, you took them, and Audrey put a hand on your back.

 

“It’s okay.It’s over,” she said, trying to make eye contact with you.“I’ll take her to the bathroom, get her cleaned up.Noah, stay here.Talk to any administrators if they come outside.”

 

The crowd parted and stared as you walked away, met with your threatening glare if they caught your eye line.Once you were out of the crowd and ushered by Audrey into the back of the building, it hit you exactly what had happened, and the pain came running back to your fist.

 

You were both silent as you went to the girl’s room and you sat on the ledge of the sink, wringing your knuckles and staring at your feet.Audrey started running water and wetting paper towels, and you finally looked up and at her.

 

“Thanks,” you mumbled, hoping that your tears wouldn’t break.“For, uh.Getting me out of there.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Audrey said, folding the towels into a smaller, narrower pad of paper.“It’s… Y’know.We’re friends now, I guess.Officially.Which,” she added, grinning, “Is a very elusive club to be a part of.Perks include free pranks.”

 

You laughed at that, and then slowly brought your hand back to your lip as a dart of pain shot through it.Slightly turning, you gazed at your reflection in the mirror, revealing your puffy and cut lip, and the line of blood running down your chin. _Ah,_ you thought. _That’s where the metal taste came from_.

 

“Don’t move,” Audrey said, turning towards you and using the towel to clean the blood from your knuckles.“Don’t wanna aggravate it.”

 

She was holding your hand, slowly rubbing the paper towel over the red, aggravated skin.When she looked up, she saw you staring at her, and, blushing, she looked back.

 

“Your lip-“

 

“Yeah, it’s bleeding.I can get it,” you motioned for her to back up so you could jump off the sink ledge, but she didn’t budge.

 

“It’s okay,” she said, reaching up with the towel.“You’re the one who just got in a fight.I can do it.”

 

Silence echoed in the bathroom again, and she stopped the re-wet the towel.“I should probably say thanks,” Audrey mumbled, turning off the sink and turning back to you.“Defending my honor and all.”

 

You waved your hand in dismissal, stopping after the low thud of pain returned.“She was a jackass.And she called you that… word.It warranted a quick smackdown.”

 

Audrey giggled at that, and then it was _really_ hard to keep yourself from smiling as she ran the towel along your lip.Audrey, on the other hand, was getting more and more nervous. _I’m so close to her,_ she thought, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand.There was a feeling in her stomach, one of warmth and lovesickness and slow neck kisses.Who knew that you could make the disheveled hair and swollen lip hot _and_ endearing at the same time? _She defended me,_ Audrey thought.One lean forward on her toes, and she could-

 

Suddenly, the door banged open and a tiny, blonde girl emerged, followed by a taller girl with a freckle close to her eye.At the entrance of both of them, Audrey broke away from you.She didn’t even realize her hand was on your thigh until the warmth was no longer there, and Brooke stood wide-eyed in the doorway.

 

After a brief pause and multiple glances from you, Audrey spoke. 

 

“Y/N, this is Brooke.And Emma Duval, who I’m sure you already know,” she said, gesturing to the two new girls as you managed a weak wave.

 

“You must be the famous Y/N who kicked Haley Kaufman’s ass in the courtyard,” Brooke said, extending her hand to you, who shook it, half-laughing. 

 

“I’d like to think so,” you said, smiling at your new friend and turning to the next.“And you’re Emma?I think our parents are going to work together at the hospital.”

 

“Yeah!” Emma responded, cheerful grin lighting up her face.“My mom was talking about some new staff earlier this year.”

 

As you continued the niceties, Brooke, digging through her purse finally producing something of value, turned towards you with a tube of lipstick. 

 

“It’ll mask the cut,” she said, leaning back and crossing her arms.“Plus, you’ll look amazing.”

 

“Thanks,” you said, turning back around and hopping off the sink to apply it.“You guys are super nice.I mean, I know it’s my first day, but I feel lucky.”

 

As you slowly applied the lipstick, you completely missed the look of humor on Brooke’s face as she looked from Audrey to you, Audrey clearly gazing with admiration at you.She slowly grabbed Emma’s arm and started to leave the bathroom, winking at Audrey in the process. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll show Y/N to her first class, Jensen,” she said, giggling, and Audrey smiled and looked at her feet.She hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep yep yep


	4. bloody knuckles and butterflies pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a lil filler before the next chapter!

By the time Brooke and Emma left, you had five minutes to go before your first class.

 

“So,” you said, leaning back on your hands and exchanging a furtive glance with Audrey.“We should, uh.Talk.About the email.”

 

Obviously uncomfortable, Audrey tucked her hands into her pockets and turned to you, letting out a long sigh.“Look, it’s a long story.That one picture was an old friend of mine, and someone here took a video and leaked it.I guess that when you showed up, they didn’t exactly shy away from pretending we were together, and I’m so sorry if that made you feel weird-“

 

“Not weird,” you said, waving your hands in dismissal and looking down at your shoes.“I mean, an invasion of privacy, but not weird.If I wasn’t out, I’d feel weirder about it.”

 

Instantaneously, Audrey’s head snapped up, and she internally kicked herself for the whiplash reaction. _You aren’t…_

 

“Straight?” You giggled, making Audrey again overcome with embarrassment as she realized she’d just spoken out loud.“No, definitely not.Definitely, _definitely_ not.Gross.”

 

Again, a tepid silence seemed to take place between you two, steeped in familiar friendship.You, permagrin fading away on your newly glossed-over lips, spoke again.

 

“I, uh, heard what happened with your friend,” you said, sincerity ringing true in your words.“I’m… so sorry.About everything.Being outed, what happened after…” you were careful not to overstep your boundaries, knowing exactly how painful something about an ex could be.You moved to speak again, but quickly stepped back, making Audrey look at you in concern.

 

“At my last school, I got outed too, and it really, really stung,” you remarked, tucking your hands into your coat pocket.Audrey gazed at you, recognition at the familiar fear painted on her soft features.“But I didn’t regret it.Don’t worry about this bothering me, because it doesn’t.I’m still here.”

 

Audrey looked at you again with an inscrutable expression on her face.It was… Happy? Almost with a tinge of sadness at the same time.Either way, keeping your eye contact filled you with warmth.

 

“Thanks,” she said, reaching back into her bag to grab her phone.“I-“

 

The unmistakable whirring of the school’s bell snapped you two out of it, and you turned back to Audrey.

 

“Lead the way to English?”

 

Audrey looked at you then, face fading from regret into something much shinier; happiness.

 

“Can do.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what's up y'all! had this on tumblr but decided to move it here :-)


End file.
